The present invention relates to a ratchet handle.
In prior art devices wherein the head and the handle are integrally structured the handle is not angularly adjustable relative to the head. Thus, smooth, quick and positive utilization of the handle cannot be achieved because when an object to be turned is engaged by a tool carried by the head, slippage of any balls and pins in the head is caused, thus proper turning of the head is not provided. In addition, the handle cannot be turned with full power since there is a possibility that the operator's hand may be injured as a result of slippage from the handle.